Oh, brother!
by gabbyromig
Summary: What happens when Lena's long lost older brother comes to find Lena. How will Stef handle having a man she just arrested as a possible future brother in law. Amount of chapters depend on reviews. Please read and hope you enjoy, PS. my computer hates me and so if im not updating for a while, I'm sorry my laptop isn't working again (just a warning for the future)
1. Chapter 1

Set two years before The Pilot.

Stef

I unlocked the cell to let him out. Me and my partner just arrested him for possession of drugs while driving. He claims that he didn't do any of it before driving so therefore he shouldn't get jail time. He isn't the smartest.

"Ok you have one phone call, but you already knew that didn't you?" i said. He has been arrested multiple times since sixteen years old.

"Sassy, i like it" he said and i rolled my eyes. "And yes, being that i have watched movies before i would know that"

"Either make the call or i will put you back in the oversized dog kennel" i said and he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, man…" he started and paused. "Yes i got caught. Can you bail me out?"

"Sorry, i'll pay you back. If it makes it any better the cop is hot…. yes a female cop… i ain't like that, man" he said and i tried to resist the urge to vomit at the hot comment. I hate when other cops or the people I pulled over/ arrest think of me as a girl. As bad as it is you don't get as much respect being a female cop as a male one. You definitely won't if the person thinks you're 'hot'. On top of the that his homophobic comment wasn't appreciated.

"You're times up" i said bitterly.

"Alright… have to go dude." he said then hung up.

I put him back into the cell and sat down at the desk. I can't wait for this day to be over.

"You seem like you're having a bad day." he said and i rolled my eyes.

"I was having a perfectly fine day until I arrested you" i said and he looked mock-offended.

"Wow that was like a metaphorical slap across the face" he said and i resisted the urge to comment on the fact that i'm surprised he knows such a big word.

"So i'm guessing i can't have your number then?" he asked giving me what's suppose to be a charming smile but only showed his yellowing/decaying teeth. It brought the vomit back up from earlier.

"I'm taken and i wouldn't give it to you anyways" i said and he laughed.

"Oh so you're saying you wouldn't want to be with a 'bad boy'" i rolled my eyes suddenly getting even more pissed. I hate people like him.

"You know just because you shoved your dick so far into your personality that you couldn't satisfy any girl you managed to trick into bed with you doesn't mean you can flirt with me" i said and Mike who just walked in couldn't help but burst into laughter. The caged animal didn't seem to think it was as funny. He looked like he was really slapped across the face.

"Well i guess thats a good note for your shift to end on" Mike said and i was just happy i can finally go home. I turned around to him and smiled.

"Heres a new cop you can flirt with" I said and left. I felt a little bad afterwards. Mike didn't deserve the gay comment but hey i couldn't resist.

When i came home my family was all about to eat supper. We are having burgers and fries tonight since i asked Lena if she could make it for me because i was craving it.

"Hey babies" I said and then kissed Lena.

"Hey love, suppers almost done" she said.

"Thanks" i said and got out a much needed cold beer from the fridge.

"So how was your day?" she asked and i sighed.

"Oh fun, don't get me started" i complained.

"Sorry honey" i said and then we sat down to eat. After supper was done me and Lena washed the dishes.

"So what happened today?" she asked looking at me concerned.

"Oh nothing serious, just arrested a creep that insisted on flirting with me" i said.

"Did you write him up for that?" she asked.

"No but i should have" i said. "It's just so insulting you know"

"I do, it's completely disrespectful" she said.

"Yeah well i won, so…" i said and she gave me a weird look.

"Won?"

"Yeah i insulted him so bad he couldn't say anything else" i explained and she sighed.

Lena

I know nothing makes Stef more angry than guys who try to flirt with her or imply she can't do her job because she's a girl. I can't blame her that would make me furious. I know female cops don't get nearly as much respect as male cops do and it's not right. She's just as good, if not better, than any of those boys.

One of the things i didn't fully understand about her until recently was how she would rather be known as a boy at work. About a year or two ago she got into a bad fight at work when one of the people she was suppose to arrest got out of hand.

Flash back

She walked in and i could immediately tell something was wrong. She was limping and she had a bad black eye. I'm so thankful that the kids are already in bed so they didn't have to see her like this right now.

"Oh my god, honey what happened?" i asked walking over to her.

"Bad day at work" she said barely above a whisper. I can tell she's on the verge of tears. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder.

"You ok?" i asked kissing her cheek and then helping her over to the couch.

"yeah… i hate being a girl sometimes" she said as i walked over to get her an ice-pack. I don't understand what she means by that.

"What do you mean, love" i said as i picked her twisted ankle up and put it on a pillow and put the ice-pack on it.

"I mean this wouldn't have happened if i weren't a girl" she said tears in her eyes. I got up and hugged her.

"Hey, it's ok" i said just trying to comfort her.

"No it's not, it's not fair. He wasn't cooperating and when i tried to make him he turned around and before i could do anything he punched me and kissed me causing me to fall and twist my ankle. I can guarantee you he wouldn't have done that if i was a man."she said i whipped her tear away.

"You're right it's not fair and i'm sorry. Honey, where was your partner?" i asked. I thought they had partners to keep this from happening so where was hers.

"He stopped it as soon as he could. It just happened so fast" she said.

"So this is why would you rather be known as a boy at work?" i asked it finally making sense to me.

"Men get so much more respect. If it isn't like today's instance than it's them flirting or making sexual comments" she said brushing the tear away from her eyes.

I helped her upstairs and got her out of her uniform and into her pajamas. Sure enough she had a huge bruise on her lower calf. I got her situated in bed and watched as she fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

Present

I picked up the phone without looking at the caller I.D and answered it absent-mindedly.

"Hello, Lena Adams speaking" i said despite the fact that it's mey cell-phone just to be safe.

"Hello, it's Stephanie Foster speaking and i would like to report…" she started and i rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, love i didn't look at the callers I.D" i explained and she just continued speaking.

"...A strange message for you on our house phone left at approximately two minutes ago" she said and i laughed.

"What strange message?" i asked. "From who?"

"Well… ma'am" she said and i can tell she didn't realize her joke was over.

"Did you just ma'am me?" i asked and she laughed.

"Sorry love i thought we were still… guess not" she said and i couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Anyways there was a message from some guy for you. It sounded urgent. Something about him being sorry and really needing to talk to you." she said and i tried to think of who it could be.

When i didn't answer immediately she continued with,"Is it a boyfriend? If it is you should give him you're cell number. It would be awkward if i picked up"

I rolled my eyes. Her sense of humor is always a little questionable.

"No, he's kind of an ass" i said sarcastically and she faked laughed.

"You're hilarious, they all are. So who was it?" she asked.

"I don't know but not my boyfriend for sure… he doesn't believe in apologizing" i said and i can tell she's rolling her eyes.

"No seriously" she said getting annoyed quick. She took a joke too far, why can't I?

"I don't know. I guess i'll figure out when i get home. What time do you go back to work today?"

"12:30 my shift ends at six" she explained. It's twelve now so we are both off for our lunch break. It's going to kill me all day long who could need to get in touch with me so desperately. Why wouldn't they call my cell? All i could think is that maybe it's a cousin calling because a relative died.

Once i got home i listened to the message and didn't recognize the voice. I called the number left on my voice mail.

"Hey i didn't think you would call back" said the voice that sounds like the voice of an old man that has smoked for at least twenty years.

"Who is this?" i asked and he started laughing. His laugh was like his voice rough and definitely of a smoker.

"Oh right sorry. I'm Eric Adams, you're older brother" he said and i could have sworn i didn't hear him right. I don't have an older brother.

**So let me know what you think and if you think i should continue. I'm not sure how i feel about this story either but did start chapter two**


	2. Chapter 2

Lena

I called up my dad and waited for him to answer as i re-thought through everything in my head. What if i do have a brother i don't know about? Why is he trying to get in touch with me now? I hung up after figuring out who he was promising to call him back.

"Hey Lena what's up?" he said.

"Do i have a brother?" i asked and i could hear him sigh.

"How did you figure that out?" he asked. I actually have a brother and they didn't tell me.

"The real question is why am i just figuring out now." i said irritated. I can't believe they would just not tell me.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Dad!"

"He's you're half-brother. Your moms son from when she was younger. He got involved in a violent gang and was doing drugs and was in and out of jail."he explained.

"So what happened to him?" i asked.

"When he was seventeen he beat up a classmate of his, badly and was sent to jail for the third time in two years and we both had enough. You're mom had just figured out she was pregnant with you and we had you to think about." he said and i couldn't believe it. I actually have a brother.

"How did you figure this out? he said concerned.

"He called me… don't know how he found me" i said and he sighed.

"Don't call him back he is probably going to try and use you some how." he said confidently but i wasn't so sure. He has to be in his fifties that is many years to get his life together. Maybe he just went through a bad phrase and then got himself together.

"You don't know that dad. It's been many years since than he could have gotten his life together" i argued and he sighed.

"Listen if you want to go looking for him, go ahead. Just be careful, alright." he said.

A couple hours later

Stef walked through the door and put her keys in the same spot she does everyday.

"Hey my babies" she said and walked over to kiss me. She instantly knew something was wrong.

"You alright?" she asked and i smiled.

"Fine" I said giving her a 'We will talk later look'

Once supper was done and the dishes were cleaned me and Stef sat down in front of the t.v to relax a bit.

"Hey you ok?" she asked.

"Just an odd day. Guess what i figured out today?" she said and she raised her eyebrows.

"What?"  
"I have an older brother i didn't know i have" i said and she looked at me shocked.

"What? You're parents just didn't tell you, you had a brother" she said looking confused.

"Apparently. He just called me and was all hey I'm Eric Adams and i'm your brother" i said.

"Wow, did you ask your parents about that?" she asked and i nodded.

"Yep called my dad. He said that he's moms son from when she was younger. He got involved in a gang and was going to jail for drugs and violence since he was sixteen. He beat some kid up and they kept him in jail since my mom was pregnant with me and they were thinking of me…" i said and she looked shocked.

"Wow. You ok? Thats a lot to take in." she said and i smiled.

"I'm fine i just… i haven't called him back yet and i'm kind of nervous too." I admitted. I wanted to wait until Steph was here before i called him back. I mean what am I even suppose to say.

"Well if you want to call him back, I'll be there" she said and I smiled.

"What you're not going to tell me this a bad idea?"I said not sure if i want to do it, anyways. Part of me convinced myself that she would talk me out of it.

"Do you think it's a bad idea?" she asked as if she knew part of me was hoping was hoping she would be against it.

"I don't know. What would i even say?" i asked frustrated and she took my hand and gave it a squeeze and put her arm around my shoulder.

"If you don't want to do it you don't have to. I'm sure he doesn't really expect you to call back." she said.

"My parents seemed convinced he's a bad person and what if he's not" i said more thinking out loud than anything.

"You might regret it if you don't" she pointed out and after a moment of hesitation i got my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number. I spent a pathetically long amount of time today looking at his number debating if i should call him or not. It's the same way i mesmerized Stefs number.

"Hello" said a deep voice.

"Hey it's Lena you called me, earlier" i said and there was a pause.

"Lena? Don't recognize that name… oh god are you the girl from that bar the other night…" he said and now i can tell he's drunk.

"Uh… no is this Eric Adams?" i said and Stef gave me a reassuring smile.

"Oh you looking for Eric… Eric dude some girl is calling you. How did you get a girl to sleep with you?" he yelled and i'm sure my face showed my disgust because Stef got concern.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Hey i'm sorry about him, he's drank a little too much. Thanks for calling me back" he said and i could tell his words are slurred too.

"Ugh yeah" i said uncomfortable. I heard a couple of drunk men in the background doing catcalls and whistling.

"Hey assholes it's my sister" he yelled back at them.

"Man, you ain't have a sister." said a man.

"My kid sister… she wasn't even born when my folks kicked me out" he explained.

"Whatever man"

"I'm sorry about that. Could we meet up someplace too talk?" he asked.

"Um…" i said. It doesn't exactly seem like he got his life together.

"Listen i know this sounds bad. I swear you just caught me at a bad time. Please give me a chance" he said and i sighed.

"Ok… um noon tomorrow at the coffee shop downtown… you live in San Diego?" i asked realizing he might not even live close.

"Uh no but i live in a town near it… and i know where it is. That sounds great" he said and i said goodbye and hung up.

"What just happened?" she said confused.

"Uh… i don't think he has his life together" i said still trying to think of what just happened.

"Some friend of his picked up and he was drunk and assumed i was some girl from a bar he might and when Eric picked up his friends in the background asked how he could get a girl to sleep with him and he was drunk himself." i explained and she looked surprised.

"Ok now is when i tell you this a bad idea." she said and i sighed and rested my head against her shoulder.

"Yeah what did i just get myself into?" i asked and she kissed my forehead three times.

"You don't have to go"

"No i can't do that… will you come with me?" i asked.

"Well there's no way i'm letting you go alone." she said. At least i'll have Stef there for me.

**Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Stef

I was hoping she would let me talk her out of seeing her brother. I didn't have a good feeling about it before she called him and then he didn't make a good impression. I know i have to be supportive, because of course she has a right to meet him, but i know there's a good chance that he will just try to use her. Which is why i want to be there, not only too make sure she's safe, but also to make sure her 'see the good in people all the time' personality doesn't end up hurting her.

I watched as she tried to find an outfit to wear.

"Honey, you look good in anything you wear and he doesn't really seem the type to care what you are wearing" i pointed out and she sighed.

"I still would like to look good" she said.

"Love, you could wear sweatpants and look good in comparison to me in uniform and him in the shirt i'm sure he has worn for a solid month" i said and she gave me her world famous look.

"Could you please stop assuming he is just a scummy druggie, please" she said and i sighed.

"Alright sweetie, i'm sorry." i said.

Lena

I have to admit i'm so nervous to meet him. What if he is exactly what everyone says he is? I'm glad Stef is going with me.

The next couple of hours went by so slowly and finally noon came. Stef is meeting me at the coffee shop and I waited in my car until she arrived.

"Hey you ready?" she said once she arrived.

"More or less, you are a little late" I said a little irritable. I know her job got in the way of her arriving on time but i don't like that i'm late for our first meeting.

Eric

I waited for her to arrive. I have to admit i'm nervous. She could easily judge me, and she would be right of what she would think of me. I threw my life away before hers even started. I have been in jail too many times to count for anything from violence too robbery too drugs. I'm in so much debt from buying drugs, taking out loans to pay off friends for bailing me out of jail, and just basically not really having a job to pay any of it off.

A biracial woman walked in catching my attention. This is probably her. She was holding hands with another woman and then suddenly something hit me. Thats the cop that arrested me, the other day. I'm doomed. What is she doing here? There holding hands… oh great my sister is a dyke.

Stef

I walked in and immediately realized i was right about Lenas older brother. Thats the guy who i arrested the other day and was flirting with me. Oh he is definitely just trying too use her.

We walked over too his table and i wanted too tell him too leave Lena the hell alone but didn't because of Lena.

"You must be Lena" he said looking at her.

"Yes i am" she said and the shook her hands.

"Um...this is my wife, Stephanie Foster" she said and i shook his hand trying too act as through i don't know him and i know it's mutual.

"Nice too meet you" he said and flashed me that nauseating smile.

"You too" i said giving me a warning glare so he knows that i remember who he is and that i'm on too him.

"So thank you for meeting me" he started staring at me from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah of course." Lena said awkwardly.

"So a wife?"he said and i could hear his judgement in his voice. I can tell Lena can too. she's not deaf. I can see the disappointment on her face and i felt so bad for really wants too see the good in him.

"Yes we have been together for eight years…" I started for her.

"Eight years? I'm surprised two girls could be around each other for so long without killing each other" he joked but i started him down.

"No we have been pretty good" Lena said awkwardly.

"Thats good… so fill me in on you're life than" he said too Lena.

"Well I'm a vice-principal at Anchor Beach Charter School where me and Stefs three kids, Brandon, Mariana and Jesus…" she said and he gave us a confused look.

"You two have kids? I hope you don't mind me asking but how did that happen?" he said and despite everything he is trying too sound like he has manners.

"Oh um… Well Brandon our older is from Stefs previous marriage and we adopted the twins Mariana and Jesus" Lena said and he looked at me.

"Oh so you used too be with men?" he said and i don't like his tone of voice.

"Yes but you have been with more than i have, I'm sure" i said before i could realize that i wasn't suppose too act like this with Lena around. I just hate his attitude.

"Oh man you are just full of those metaphorical slaps in the face, aren't you sassy" he said and Lena looked at me confused.

"Wait do you too know each other" she asked.

"We have meet before" he said in a lower voice than his usual cocky tone. He sounds like a kid that knows he's about too get in trouble.

"He's the guy i arrested a couple of days ago" i said and he looked at me.

"The one that was flirting with me" i clarified and she looked at me realizing how awkward this is for me.

"I was simply complimenting you. I can't compliment a pretty girl without getting my head chopped off?" he asked smiling innocently. Or at least he tried his decaying teeth makes it hard too find it innocent looking but i can look in his eyes and tell thats what he was going for.

"Right" i said accusingly.

"Hey you were the one who took it too far. I mean that insult, was too far officer" he said and i rolled my eyes.

"Oh now you decide too be respectful. You're a big boy you can handle it." i said.

"Now thats interesting. You're also being more respectful" he said and i looked at him confused.

"Last time you talked too me like i was some dumb dog" he said. I looked over at Lena too see how she is taking this. She has too be realizing he's not what she thought he was.

"Can you guys please stop" she said irritable.

"Sorry" i said.

"What were you arrested for" she asked him.

"Possession of drugs" he said. "A friend of mine bailed me out"

"So you are still on drugs?" she asked.

"Yes but i'm trying too quit." he said. I didn't say anything but i can tell thats a lie.

"Well… why don't you call me when you get you're life together?" she said pissed and than got up and left. I followed her outside.

"I'll see you at home" she said walking towards her car.

"Wait are you mad at me?" i asked and she turned around too me.

"What do you think, Stephanie?" she yelled. I'll take that as a yes.

"What did i do?"  
"You acted no better than him. What was the insult he was talking about?" she said and i looked down. I know i shouldn't let him get too me.

"Well…"

"Would you have said it if i was there?" she asked.

"Probably not" i said and she sighed.

"I'll see you at home, Stef"she said and left.

David sat next too me and started going on about who knows what and i leaned back against the back of the seat. I rubbed my head and he got up.

"Oh i see how it is… i'm annoying you" he said. He's always overly sensitive. The guys tease him and call him my other girlfriend. He's more needy than Lena thats for sure.

"I'm sorry… just in a bad mode" i mumbled and he sat down next too me again.

"What did you do too piss Lena off?" he asked and Jack sitting next too him laughed.

"Why is that what you assume every time?" i asked annoyed. He glared at me and i sighed.

"I'm not suppose too have a wife at work" i mumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I acted like an ass today when meeting her long lost brother. I couldn't help it, he was that guy i arrested a couple days ago that flirted with me" i said.

"Wait the guy you told him that he couldn't satisfy a girl because he shoved his dick into his personality" Jack said more like a statement than a station is a lot like high school, gossip spreads just as fast.

"Yeah that guy" i confirmed and David laughed.

Lena-meanwhile'

He called me and i ignored it. What doesn't he get about getting his life together and than calling me. Hard too believe he got his life together in a couple of hours. I listened too the voice mail:

Listen i'm sorry i made such a bad impression today. I know i need too get my life together and i know you probably think thats a bunch of bull shit but i swear too you i'm serious. I don't really expect you too give me a third chance because i can't blame you if you didn't. Besides nobody gave me much of a chance in our family. I just thought that if anyone you would be the one too give me a chance.

Stef

"Thats awkward but than again when isn't you're life awkward" he said and i rolled my eyes.

"Alright… I'll help you" David said and i rolled my eyes.

"David what would you know about girls… the closet you got too being with one is when a girl asked you out and you ran too the bathroom scared" i said and Jack laughed.

"I was young" he denied.

"It happened a couple of years ago" Jack said and i laughed.

"Yeah well i'm older now" he said annoyed.

"Yeah now he will only run half way too the little boys room" Jack said and i smiled.

"It's ok David… you aren't the only one afraid of girls" Jack said smiling at me.

"Hey… wait till your wife swings a knife at you than we will talk" i said and he laughed.

"Good luck than since you supposedly don't need my help" David said getting up and leaving.

"I would have took his help" he said.

"Why?"  
"He might not have been with a girl but he is a girl so he would be a great help" we laughed.

" I heard that" David yelled back at us.

"You were meant too" Jack teased.

A couple of hours later

I ran though my head what i was planning too say as i drove home. I feel terrible that i acted like that. I shouldn't have let him under my skin like that. When i got home the kids were all upstairs and Lena has fallen asleep in front of the tv. It's not like her but she didn't sleep well last night because she was worried about meeting him.

I walked in and put my keys in my usual spot than went over too her. I grabbed the blanket and covered her up kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight love" i said and than went too go change and put my gun away. When i got downstairs again she was still asleep and i started too heat up left-overs for supper. i took it out of the microwave and when i turned around Lena was starting too wake up. I walked over and sat next too her.

"Sleep well?" i asked and she still seemed in the half-asleep phase where she's not really sure what's going on. So she just nodded. I decided too take advantage of the situation.

"I'm sorry about earlier" i said and she looked confused for a second. Wow she's out of it.

"Oh yeah i'm mad at you" she said and i tried hard not too laugh.

"Yeah i acted like an ass and i'm sorry." i said and she nodded. She moved over too me and put her head on my shoulder.

"Ok… i tired" she said and fell back too sleep on my shoulder. I laughed a bit too myself it's always best too apologize while she's half-asleep.

Lena

He came over and looked around.

"Wow this a really nice place. You live here?" he said.

"nah i just broke and entered" i said and felt like slapping myself. Thats a joke Stef would tell. Man, I'm nervous.

"Yeah and managed too put pictures of you and you're family in here" he said and i smiled nervously.

"Yeah i'm just that good. You can meet the kids when they get home." i said and he smiled.

"So i can really stay with you for a while?" he asked and i realize i probably shouldn't say yes just yet. I haven't even talked too Stef.

"Hey what is family for" i offered than sighed. What did i just do?


	4. Chapter 4

Stef

I walked out of the bathroom after a quick shower because i spent the day chasing two guys who decided not too cooraporate and it's like 90 degrees outside and walked straight into Eric. I grabbed at my robe in an attempt too cover myself as my first instict. What the hell is he doing here?

"Lena!" i yelled and she ran upstairs. She saw the scene and sighed.

"What the hell is he doing here?" i asked and he found his way too the kids bathroom.

"I told him he could stay" she said and i can tell she knows she's messed up.

"Lena!" was all i could say. She told him too get his life together and than call her it's only been two days since than.

"I'm sorry but he's family…"

"Family? You don't know him, Lena. Listen i'm sorry you want too see the good in him so badly but he's not what you want him too be. Ok he's a drug addict and he's violent he shouldn't be near our children!" I yelled too remind her who she just brought into the house.

"Not too mention a warning would have been nice" i said feeling uncomfortable that he has seen me barely dressed.

"He's not a bad person" she defended.

"Not a bad person? Do you know what he has done? When you're dad told you about him he left a lot out. The guy he beat up that was the last straw for you're parents wasn't just him punching some kid. He beat him too death." i said and she closed her eyes trying too keep herself from crying. Despite being mad at her for bringing a dangerous man into the house without even letting me know i felt kind of bad. After all she really is just trying too see the good him and she's just being used.

"I know you are trying too find some good in him but it's not going too happen. I'm going too tell him too leave." i said as he came out of the bathroom.

"Ok got the hint i'll get out" he said not putting up a fight he walked downstairs and i walked him out not trusting him too not steal from us.

Lena

He was only gone a few minutes before Mariana came too us.

"I can't find my phone" she complained. She's not normally the one that loses it, normally it's Jesus, so it was a little concerning. She normally takes it everywhere with her.

"Where did you leave it?" i asked and she looked annoyed.

"On my bed… i went too get a drink and when i came back it was gone." she said looking like she's was trying too find someone too blame.

"You sure thats where you left it?" Stef asked but she looked like she was already thinking it was his fault. I can't blame her. I'm thinking it's his fault.

"Yes and i looked everywhere" she said and we sighed.

"Ok well i'll call it go and look for it." she sighed and went upstairs. After a few unsucessful calls she came over too us even more frustrated than before.

"I can't find it or hear it. Someone had too of stolen it" she said and i sighed. Great as if today wasn't hectic enough. Once we check in with the other kids too make sure they didn't take it as a prank or something and didn't have anything missing themselves Stef called it in.

"Who would have gotten into the house and only stolen a phone?" Mariana said looking confused. She wasn't aware that Eric was here or who he was.

"It's a long story, ok" i said and she looked confused.

"I just want my phone back" she groaned.

"... and you will get it. He probably hasn't gone far." I said and she left angry.

Stef came back to me looking angry herself. I know I shouldn't have let him into the house and I know she's mad at me for it.

"I filed a report they will look for him. Did you manage to calm down miss. Thing?" She said and I faked laughed to try and lighten the tension.

"like anyone can calm her down its like losing a kidney to her" I said and she smiled.

"I can't blame her for being mad though" she said.

"Yeah I know... listen I'm sorry..." I said and she looked at me.

"We are lucky he only stole a phone and didn't hurt our kids" she said bitterly.

"I didn't know he killed someone, Stephanie" I defended.

"You knew he was on drugs and has a history of violence and you let him into our house with our children" she said and I looked away from her.

"I know I was stupid" I said and she shook her head.

"You're a parent, Lena. They come first" she said and I felt myself get mad. Did she just call me a bad parent?

"Wait a second… you know our kids always come first too me. Are you accusing me of being a bad parent?" i asked and she sighed.

"No… just don't let him in the house again" she said pissed.

"I won't" i said and she walked away. I groaned. I knew that was a bad idea. He beat some kid too death? I guess he is the bad guy everyone says he is.

Stef

My phone buzzed in my pocket and i picked it up, David.

"Hey we got the bastard and Mariana's phone is fine, you can come pick it up." he said and i sighed of relief.

"Oh good, any chance we can keep him in a cell this time" i said hopeful. I don't need him harassing my family.

"He might not be allowed bail with how many times he has been in jail and even if he is i'm sure his druggie friends are getting pissed about bailing his ass out and probably not being paid back."he said.

"Good don't need him anywhere near my family" i said and he laughed.

"Hey if he comes again just make fun off his small penis. Worked the first time, besides nothing like some good mental abuse" i rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Hey if i make fun of someone they needed the reality check. Sometimes it is the only way too get respect" i said.

"Respect? Yeah you're really getting respect when you say 'Get in line' in response too 'fuck you'" he said and i laughed. That was a rough day.

"Hey it just came out besides Mike clearified i wasn't serious." i said and he laughed.

"Alright i'll be down too get Mari's phone." i said.

"Goodbye" i said and hung up.

"Mariana they have you're phone want too ride down with me" i said and she came downstairs.

"Yes" she said excited.

"Oh what a nice reunion you two will have have been apart for almost an hour, don't think you have even done that before." i teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Haha you're hilarious" she joked.

"Oh thank you" i said and we went too the car.

"Who stole it?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it" i said but that only made her more curious.

"Now i really want too know" she said and i sighed.

"Just a drug addict" i said and she gave me a weird look.

"How did a druggie get into our house" she said and i can't blame her for being a little freaked out by it.

"Doesn't matter he's in jail and he won't be getting out" i said and i hope i didn't lie too her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Apology in advance: this is a terrible ending. (some how somebody will still tell me it's good and i will still not believe them). This story was another story that just didn't work out quite right. Sometimes you start a story and the foundation isn't good enough and the entire story comes crashing down, that was a terrible metaphor. Anyways thought i will at least give it an ending.**

Stef

I walked in too me and Lenas bedroom and sat down next to her. She was reading but she looked up at me when i sat down.

"We need to talk" i said and she doggy eared the page she was on and put the book on her bedside table.

"I know… I never should have let him in the house" she said looking guilty. "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have implied you were a bad mother because nothing could be further from the truth. All through it was a bad judgement call." i said and she laughed a little humorlessly.

"Yeah sorry about that. I just… i always wanted a sibling. As a kid, ya know" she started. Being an only child too, i know what it's like too want a sibling.

"Than i figured out i had an older brother and i just wanted to believe that he wasn't like what everyone was saying about him. He threw his entire life away. For what drugs." she said and i put my arm around her shoulders.

"I know you want to see the good in him and help him but you can't save everyone. Some people, unfortunately, it's too late." i said and she sighed.

"He just can't be all bad, right?" she asked and i kissed her head.

"Of course not. Nobodys all bad or all good. Just got messed up with some bad people." i said and she sighed.

"I'm sorry he didn't end up being what you wanted him to be" i said and she smiled at me.

"I'm sorry i was stupid and let him in the house"

"You're not stupid, Love. That wasn't a smart choice but you're not stupid" i said and she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks" she said laughing.

"Anytime. Hey maybe you're father has kids you don't know about" i said and she shook her head.

"Yeah i think maybe it's best if i remain an only child" i sighed thankfully.

"Thats good, because if he was my brother in law it would not be pretty"

"Yeah i've been meaning to ask you what was that insult from when you arrested him?" she asked and i laughed.

"Oh no i shouldn't say that."

"Stef"

"One shall not repeat the evil words…"

"I'm not going to yell at you" she said laughing.

"Well in that case i told him he can't satisfy a girl because he shoved his dick so far into his personality" I said and she burst into awkward laughter.

"Stephanie thats terrible"

"Hey you said you're not going to yell besides even you are laughing" i said and she rolled her eyes.

"You have a way with words... and a terrible sense of humor" she said.

"That i do and you know what you love it" i said.

"I do" she kissed me.


End file.
